Fighting the Future
by CatoKatnisslova
Summary: "Kill or be Killed." I'm told. I though my questing career was over, but apparently not. From this time until I leave for the quest, I could die because I was told if I wasn't ready, I'd die before the quest. They don't understand, and they never will. Unless your one of the unlucky demigods who are bound to go with me...
1. I Can

**AN; At the start of the story, Percy just let Luke kill himself. This is a alternative ending to the series and there was no Heroes of Olympus series because it takes place from the end of the war to until Percy is dies. Don't worry he doesn't die in the story but I mean of old age. Annabeth and Percy started dating just before the war and Percy was going to ask her to marry him but something happens between them. 4 girls and Percy will go on a quest, where they will be stuck for he rest of their lives and will they find the things they need msot? Will Percy and Annabeth realize that they are meant to be?**

**Chapter 1; I Can't Believe This**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I hold Annabeth as she cries about how Luke killed himself. I feel like crying as well, but I know I can't. I have to be strong for Annabeth because he was like an older brother to her. It's been about 3 hours since he killed himself and yet she can still cry. Maybe me holding her is giving her more tears.

I decide to pull my arms back from the embrace I had around her chest. Instantly she stops crying but is making the same annoying sounds. I have never seen Annabeth _this _weak before but honestly, I like her more when she is fierce.

"Calm down Annabeth," I whisper into her ear, still not making contact with her.

I repeat it over and over until she screams, "How could you?"

"How could I, what?" I ask.

"You let him kill himself," she screams this time pushing me away from her.

"You know just as well as I do," I reason, "that he knew what had to be done and wanted to punish himself for it."

"NO, we could have fixed him," Annabeth lies.

"You know that we couldn't even with the help of the gods," I say.

"So what, we let Luke kill himself with us watching."

"Yes, but he died a hero," I mumble.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I said 'yes but he died a hero,'" I reply slowly.

"Like you would know what a hero was like," she screams and stomps out of the throne room.

I don't follow her; I just sit on the floor and ponder why she would ever say that to me.

As soon as she had taken that poisoned dagger for me, I knew that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I know, but really she had a feeling that I would die, now she sounds like she regrets taking it instead of me.

Why does it always go wrong for me? I ask myself.

I get up to leave and see something shiny coming from the foot of my father's throne. I walk over and see that it's a necklace with a symbol of an owl flying above a wave. The owl is the symbol of Athena and the wave is of my father.

I curiously pick up the necklace, making sure that there are no traps. When it's in my hands, I examine it and find _Percy and Annabeth_ engraved on the back. I know that it isn't mine because I never received it from or gave it to Annabeth. Maybe this is a clue to our future.

I place it in my pocket.

I kneel before my father's throne and mutter a prayer that I will have my biggest questioned answered before it's too late.

I stand to go, when Lord/Uncle Zeus arrives.

"Percy, please wait until the other Olympians arrive," he says as if we never hated each other.

"Why?" I ask.

"We owe you a lot, kid," he responds. "So just sit tight, they should only be another-"

Before he can finish the 11 other Olympians arrive. One by one, starting with Zeus followed by Hera, they take their thrones. As the last sit, Zeus stands up.

"Tonight we remember those who have fought with and for us," he starts. "They may not be in _this_ world anymore, but they will always be in someone's heart. This day for generations after this, will remember this day as the Day of Loss. We will reward our nephew, cousin and friend, Percy Jackson, with one last quest. This quest will have to involve 2 female demigods from camp Half-blood. No mortal shall be allowed in this quest. NO other males shall be allowed as well. All together there shall be 4 females in for your quest. Two of which have already been decided. Do I make myself clear?"

"Brother, Perseus just saved the world and all of us gods," my father states. "Why do you have to give him another quest?"

"Because all mortals for the rest of time, will be affected by this. His quest is merely to save the world again," he responds.

WOW, who knew that they didn't always fight? Not me.

"Lord Zeus," I say. "How long do I have until I leave?"

"You have a month," he answers, "but if you decide not to choose, I will decide with what you are thinking."

"Brother, again, let me help at least," my father begs. "He's only sixteen and doesn't NEED any quests that involve only girls."

"Do not forget who is in charge," Zeus snaps.

"I'm just going to go," I say before bolting for the door.

When I reached the ground level of the empire state building – where Olympus is currently – I see Annabeth sitting at the door.

I walk over to her and try to give her a hug. And when I say try, I mean try because before I get within about 2 feet of her, she throws herself toward me, and she just stands there kissing me.

We stand like that for about 5 minutes before she apologizes for yelling at me.

I don't tell her about my quest knowing she will only get even more mad when she hears that I have to choose two girls and the other two are being supplied. I think it will be better not to tell her until the time comes.

When we leave the building, the camp caravan is waiting for us. I slide in, next to our newest demigod, Drew Carter. From the moment she stepped foot at camp, 6 weeks ago, anyone could tell she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Drew was probably the hottest girl I have ever seen, but her personality is crap. She is selfish and doesn't care about others.

Drew even tried to make a move on me the first week she was there, she asked me if I wanted to go 'swimming' aka 'skinny-dip' and I refused. Even though she has had boys falling at her feet saying they would do anything to be with her, I just don't enjoy her presence.

Since she has the ability to charm speak, she _will _make everyone in her cabin say she can be the new head counselor since Selena died yesterday.

Annabeth slides into the seat to my right. I can tell by the look on her face, that she still is having trouble being near me.

The time to get to camp is only about 10 minutes but it feels like hours because Drew just keeps talking about how good we are for each other - her and I - and that we should be together. Annabeth doesn't talk, nor do I.

When I look at the clock it shows that I have only been living in torture for about 6 minutes. Great another 4 minutes of torture.

Then Drew starts to talk about why Aphrodite likes me so much, apparently it's because I refuse to be with anyone but Annabeth and because of my nice muscles. I think that last part was just Drew talking.

The thing I expect the least happens, Annabeth loses it, "PERCY JUST SAY YES YOU WILL GO ON A DATE WITH HER! HELL, I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU SLEEP WITH HER! IT'S ODVIOUS YOU LOVE HER!"

"What?" I ask, my ears still ringing from the screaming inside the small space. "Annabeth, there is only 2 people I love in this world."

"Hmmmm…" she says. "Let me guess, first Drew and then me?"

"Really?" asks Drew excitedly.

"No!" I say loudly trying not to scream.

Annabeth has now adjusted so that her back is against the window and she is as far away from me as possible in the caravan. Drew on the other hand, is practically sitting on my lap.

"Connor any help?" I ask Conner, who is sitting behind me, along with his twin brother Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner.

"Your fight, man," he replies.

"I won't help you when you need me next," I blackmail.

"Fine," he answers, "but only if I can _have_ Annabeth for a week."

"What the fuck?" Annabeth says.

"You heard me," he answers her. "I get you for a week and after that you can be happy with _your_ big, strong, powerful, hot, sexy, wonderful, caring, loving Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth, just say yes," I beg. "I need to get away from everyone for a while and with you mad at me and Drew always trying to seduce me, it's kinda hard."

"Nothing that I don't agree to," she warns Connor. "That means no touching me without my permission. Understood?"

"Yes, mam," he replies.

"Good, now help me," I say.

"Drew, you really don't want to know what things Percy's done," he states. "He has hurt more girls than you could imagine and he using his powers to disguise himself because really, he is the ugliest man on earth. Am I right Annabeth and Percy?"

"Yah, truly ugly," Annabeth smirks.

Annabeth is smirking, she never smirks. Maybe she is trying something new. "Yah, I'm the most disgusting person in the world."

"Don't care," she responds to all of us. "I have only fucked the powerful ones. I don't care if Perseus Jackson is ugly because his father is the fucking lord of the sea. I have even done some demigods like the son of Zeus, what was his name?" she pauses a moment before continuing. "Ah, his name was Jason, Jason Grace. He would be what, you cousin?"

"Yes, he would be my cousin," I answer annoyed.

I have never in my life met someone at camp Halfblood with the name Jason Grace. I know that my uncle has a daughter named Thalia Grace but she doesn't have any siblings. Maybe I could ask her when she comes with _the_ hunt.

Just as Drew's mouth moves to open, we pull up at camp. Annabeth quickly jumps out of the van followed by me.

"Remember, dude, she's mine all week, starting now," Connor yells.

"Go ahead," I yell back.

I start walking towards my cabin.

When I arrive, I collapse on my bed. The room was left alone since the last time I was here because everyone, including the cleaning harpies, has either been at war or has been preparing everything for the war.

My chocolate bar wrappers are still on the floor and under my bed. Mostly under my bed, though. The best part of everything in the room not being touched is that the ring I bought for Annabeth would not have been found. I hid it my shampoo bottle in the bathroom.

Crazy is the new word for me, yes I put it in a shampoo bottle but I at least washed it beforehand.

The ring is silver and shaped like a wave. It gets bigger as it goes around and where it is biggest a wave shaped thing looks as if it were about to crash on the rest of the ring.

I really love the look of the ring but since Annabeth yelled and screamed at me, I don't know if we are still a 'we.' I guess I will just have to ask her about that.

I walk to bathroom, after getting up from my crouching position, from when I was checking to see if someone had cleaned up the cabin. Apparently not.

I walk straight to the counter where all my shampoo bottles are lined up.

I take the ring out and admire it. I can' believe I bought this for her. I had to save all my allowance for like a year and a half. But I will probably never get to use it.

I place the ring on my bed side table, just before I exit my cabin. I walk to the big house because I know I have to talk to Chiron about the quest I was giving.

I may not know what the quest is yet, but I will soon because normally my two choices will be giving in the prophecy.

As I walk toward the Big House, I see Connor trying and I mean trying to kiss Annabeth. It's actually pretty funny because I know Annabeth hates him. Every time Connor takes a step toward Annabeth, she punches him in the stomach.

I would think that Annabeth would just kill him already, seeing as he looks way to much like Luke. The only differences are that Luke was taller and stronger.

Most of the other campers have gone home for the rest of this year. Only the year round campers and I are here. Well I guess the hunters of Artemis are exactly campers or year round one for a fact, but they live with a bunch of other _female_ demigods all year.

The few still here are either training, or playing volleyball. I just realized something; Drew is a year round camper. At least I'm not. But Annabeth is.

When I resurface from my thoughts, I'm at the bottom of the Big House's stair case tot eh porch.

I jump the stairs and silently open the door. I see Chiron talking to someone on the other side of the screen… Holy Zeus, its Zeus himself!

The screen talking thingy is a form of communication that the gods and demigods even other magical creatures use to talk to each other. We don't use phones very much because it's like saying to monsters 'come and get me' because, well I don't know. Not even Annabeth knows, or at least that she'll tell me. It's an Iris message. Iris is the goddess of rainbows, so you basically make a rainbow, however you want, and throw is a drachma and say who you want to talk to. Pretty simple, really.

"Chiron," my uncle starts. "Percy Jackson must go on another quest in order to save the generations in the future."

"I understand fully, my lord," Chiron responds.

"How many times do I have to tell you, do not call me 'my lord'?" Zeus asks. "Never mind, just don't call it again. This quest Percy must go on is somewhere that he will never return to because of what will happen there. He will be going into a time when we gods will be almost disappeared. We will still be around, but no one will remember us."

I shuffle beside the open door, so no one can see me from inside. But so I can hear what is being said about me.

"Percy and four girls will travel into the future to restore the gods. Apollo has said that the place they will be going to is called Panem and is divided into 13 areas. They will arrive in the most powerful area called the capitol. After that no one can help them.

"I will have Apollo himself come down to camp to read the prophecy. That is all I can say," the lord of the skies, finishes.

"When does he leave?" Chiron asks worried. "How can we prep him? And when will Apollo come?"

"He leaves in exactly 30 days at this time," my uncle replies. "If is not ready, than he will die before the time comes for him to leave because the training he needs has already been supplied. He is the only demigod in the world that I trust with this quest. Oh and Apollo will arrive at dinner in the pavilion."

Zeus trust me, little Percy Jackson, compared to any other demigod in the WORLD! Holy crap, I must have done something right, for him to trust me so much.

"I understand, my-Zeus," he replies.

"Dismissed," Zeus says and swipes his hand through the screen.

"Percy, come here," Chiron says.

How does he know I'm here?

I walk out anyways because he already knows I'm here.

"Percy, whatever you have heard from my conversation with your uncle, is not to be discussed with anyone else until Apollo comes," Chiron orders.

"O-okay," I stutter.

I can't believe that I'll never return to this time after I leave.

And with that, I walk out of the Big House go sprint to the beach. I fall on the sand and start to cry.

At some point, someone comes to comfort me, but I don't care who it is.

"Shhhhh, Percy it's okay," she says.

Wait, that's not my mom nor is it Annabeth. Crap. Is all I can think.

I look up to see Drew hugging me. That's when I realize that she isn't that evil seeing that she can comfort someone pretty well.

I've stop crying by the time the sun starts to set and the horn goes signalling dinner.

Drew helps me up and walks me to the pavilion. I can't believe I'm being so weak in front of Drew, who really wants to date me.

Maybe if me and Annabeth don't work out, I could give Drew a chance.

**Please review. It helps the author. If you have any suggestions, just say so.**


	2. You

**The full story will mainly focus on Percy, Annabeth, Cato and Finnick`s points of view**

* * *

**Chapter 2; You**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Dinner is Uneventful. Well that is except for the fact that Drew is sitting next to me.

You see, when not all the campers are here, you can sit anywhere you want, this year. So, Drew decided to sit next to me, on my right. Annabeth is on my left, with Connor beside and Travis on Connor's left. Then you have Katy sitting across Travis, giggling, with all the Aphrodite girls on her left and right.

I'm just finishing my meal, when Artemis appears. Behind Artemis is my favorite _female_ cousin, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

"Chiron," Artemis says. "The hunt will be staying here until next summer. It seems that the is nothing to hunt and probably won't be until next spring. Also, I heard something about the most powerful demigod, in the world, is leaving us for who knows how long."

"The hunt is always welcome," Chiron responds. "I know what you mean; I can't even get any monsters for training. Yes, it seems that we will be saying goodbye to our most powerful demigod. But don't talk about that here, in front of everyone. Please, take a seat, anywhere."

He motions for them to sit. Thalia stays hidden behind Artemis for some reason. I don't ask.

As Artemis walks over to the table where Chiron is sitting. Thalia follows closely behind. She doesn't make eye contact with anyone. Not even me.

Most of the other hunters go and sit at their normal table, because there are guys at every table except theirs.

They don't eat; they just sit with their heads down. What's with them? I think to myself. They are always so talkative but tonight, it's like they can't speak. Not even Artemis is talking.

I'm now official freak out.

A couple others finish their meals and start small talk.

Drew taps on my shoulder, and I turn to face her.

"Do you need something?" I ask.

"I just wanted to talk to m-the famous Perseus Jackson," she replies.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

Yes, I did notice her almost saying my, but I let it slip.

"Is it always like this after the summer campers leave?" she asks.

"Yah, pretty much but we have to sit at our normal tables," I respond. "I normally don't stay because I go home to my mom and for school, but this year, I have a job to do."

"Can you t-" she starts but is interrupted by Apollo appearing.

"Demigods," Apollo starts. "As you know, we have defeated Kronos-" cheers come up from the campers but not me, "and most of the monsters. Currently, there are no monsters on earth because of your great work."

"Please get to the point," Annabeth states.

"Uh, yes," he says.

_"Son of Sea and Daughter of King  
Shall Journey to a Time where  
The Dove and Death Shall be the Game  
Time is Everything,  
The Owl Shall Try to Help  
If Not the Owl shall Perish  
And Overrun with Death"_

"So a quest?" Connor asks.

"Yes," Apollo replies. "But this is the most important quest ever-"

"Even more important than Percy's last quest?" Annabeth asks.

I don't even need a god to tell me, that this will be more important than any of my other quest, partially because I've already heard.

"Yes," he replies and flashes out.

"Well that went well," Travis says into the quiet air.

"You idiot," Annabeth and Drew both screech. "How could that have gone well? Percy is going on another fucking quest!"

"And from the sounds of it, my mother might perish, also," Malcolm states.

Malcolm is Annabeth's half-brother. He looks the same as Annabeth but is a guy and is not built like an athlete. He looks more like a book nerd.

"Guys, obviously it's Percy's quest," Thalia speaks up. "Let him figure it out. Anyways, who knows a daughter of a king?"

Everyone just stares at her. Is she really that oblivious?

"What?" she asks.

"My daughter," Artemis starts. "Who is your father?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," is all she says before blushing.

"Exactly," I say. "You now have your quest leaders, so leave us alone to figure it out. Plus, it seems that we need a child from the owl - Athena -, a child of the dove – Aphrodite – and the child of death - Hades - which means three other people."

"From what I already know," Chiron says. "Percy will choose one other person to go, seeing as he was the one to confirm Thalia, daughter of Lord Zeus. The other two shall be chosen before they leave. Now go play capture the flag. And it's the hunters, with the Poseidon and Athena cabin, against all."

"Yah," Annabeth says with way to much sarcasm. "Let's go kick some ass. Hunters, Percy and my cabin, out to the woods."

Let me tell you, if you don't let Annabeth be in charge for capture the flag, she will put you on border patrol, not fun. I did it my first year, and Clarisse and her siblings ganged up on me. I won but only by a little.

I walk between Thalia and Annabeth as we talk strategy. This time, the hunters except for Thalia, are on flag patrol meaning that they have to protect our flag. Everyone in the Athena cabin except Annabeth are on border patrol while Thalia, Annabeth and I are on attack. I don't think this is going to work very well.

I stomp into my cabin because I'm pissed at Annabeth and Thalia for not letting me help strategize. I grab my armor and shield and push them on. My shield is still in watch form so it's easier to put on.

As I walk to the forest, I ponder what is to come. Maybe this is what Zeus meant when he said that if I wasn't ready for the quest, I would die. Seeing as there are no monsters left on earth, maybe I could return to school.

If I do return to school, I will stay at camp because of the quest.

When I reached the forest, almost everyone is there. It seems only the cabin leaders aren't and hades daughter, Hazel. Oh and Drew, but I think she is the new cabin leader for Aphrodite.

"Cabin leaders?" I ask.

Everyone points to the big house.

I quickly run to the big house. What could be happening?

When I reached the big house, I jump the 3 steps and land on both feet. I quickly open the door and run around until I find where everyone is.

They are in one of the bedrooms, where only I stayed when I was twelve after I got injured. As far as I know, this room is only used for injuries.

I push my way inside, and find Drew and Hazel, lying on two separate beds. Nothing seems to be injured but they could have been poisoned.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Drew and Annabeth got into a fight and were about to kill each other when death girl here," Connor points to Hazel "got between them. Then Drew and Hazel just collapsed."

"Where's Annabeth?" I ask not really paying attention to the two girls lying unconscious.

When no one responds, I yell "Where's Annabeth!"

Everyone shrinks into the corners of the room, until another bed is visible. Lying on the bed is my one and only Annabeth.

"She kinda just walk away to get ready, and then Malcolm went to get his stuff after bringing Hazel and Drew here, and found Annabeth unconscious on the floor," Travis explains before I even have a chance to demand. "She also smelt a lot like you, dude."

"I don't smell!" I yell. "And why would you know what I smell like? Plus, she probably smells like the sea, you dolt, because I only smell like the sea and she was sitting next to who during dinner?"

"Exactly you smell like the sea," Travis says. "You smell so much like the sea; it's almost as if I were in the sea. That's how much you smell like the sea. Good point, she was sitting next to you during dinner. Connor, here, thought she was hanging out with you during his week with her."

"Was not," Connor tries to fight back. "Anyways, I'm bored of her. You can have her back. All she ever talks about is you and books. How can you live with that?"

"Really?" I ask.

"Totally, dude," he replies.

I walk up to Annabeth's side, and notice she isn't breathing. I start to panic because I love her. Actually because I need her.

"She isn't breathing," I growl. "Why isn't she breathing? She should be breathing!"

"No one knows, Percy," Thalia says. "She hasn't been breathing since we found her. Don't worry she is alive, just not breathing."

"Well someone fix her!" I scream.

"Chiron," Katy says. "I think we should cancel capture the flag, and get Percy out of here."

"Yes, that would be wise," Chiron responds. "I will see Percy to his mother's house back in Manhattan. In the meantime, cabin leaders, collect your cabins and bring them to your cabin. No one shall leave the cabins unless and emergency. Understood?"

There were a bunch 'fine' 'of course' and 'will do' and they all exit the room in sprints.

"Perseus Jackson," Chiron starts. "I ban you from cam-"

"You can't!" I yell as he grabs my wrists. "The gods won't let you!"

"I feel they will be on my side this time," he responds. "Back to what I was saying. I ban you. Perseus Jackson, from camp Halfblood, training camp for young heroes and heroines in training, until this problem is resolved."

I feel a pain shooting up my arms and I can't seem to talk. I stare at Annabeth and hope she will just wake up. But she never does with the 5 minutes I stand there as the pain covers my body.

It hurts everywhere except for the small on my back. Wait, it should be the other way around. I turn my attention back to Chiron and see he is still talking.

"-With the permission of the gods and goddesses, I, Chiron trainer the Greek heroes, remove the curse of Achilles. This mark has protected young Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god Poseidon, through one of the greatest times of need, but will no longer work. He will be able to feel pain everywhere.

"This is the best way to protect Perseus Jackson from gods and goddesses who will seek him out. But it will help him, to see that he is will probably always be the most likely suspect."

Wait was, I'm not the one who caused all of this. It's almost as if this isn't Chiron talking.

I realize he has stopped talking, but we are standing, well I am and he's in his wheelchair, outside of my mom's house. She bought us a house on the outskirts of Manhattan, after she finished the book she was writing.

It looks like any normal house, on the outside. It's a fierce blue, like the blue of Thalia's eyes, with smaller windows out front, and larger ones in the back. It has 6 balconies, one for each bedroom and one off the kitchen. The house is shaped like a castle without the outer walls. My mom actually designed it.

Chiron rings the doorbell.

I hear my mom yell 'coming' and there are feet scurrying around.

Let me tell you about my family before you meet them. I have 2 twin sisters, who are about a year old. Their names are, Kristine and Mackenzie. They are my mom's and Ares' - gross - daughters. I tried to convince my mom to let me bring them to camp, but she wanted to wait until they were four. What's the difference, only that they are more likely to be hurt by monsters. Oh wait; there aren't any monsters right now.

When you're pregnant with a demigod, it goes differently. You're only pregnant for about 5 months and you don't really have any side effects. You don't even get bigger. The only way you know you're pregnant if you're a mortal having a demigod is the godly parent will communicate with you.

It was really weird when Ares showed up in our living room last year and was like 'hey Sally and Jackson kid, your mom here is pregnant' and then he left.

My mom and I told Paul as soon as I blew up the school in June about demigods, etc… and he believed us. Paul, ah yes, he will be my English teacher this year in school. My mom has been dating Paul since about January this year. He is short with salt and pepper hair. He is also really nice. They're getting married in January, after their _mortal_ son is born.

My mom opens the door, with each of my sisters on her hips. "Percy," is all she says.

"Percy!" Kristine and Mackenzie shriek.

"Hey you two," I say.

"Mrs. Jackson, we need to talk," Chiron butts in.

From the look on his face, I know that he wants her to know how important it is.

"Of course," she says. "Percy, can you take your sisters inside?"

"Okay," I say.

I lift Kristine off my mom's hip and place on my left hip and the same with Mackenzie but on my right. I walk inside as they hug me. I walk until I reach the living room. This house is too big.

There are 2 floors in the house. And that doesn't include the basement. One the main floor, there is the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, a half bathroom (there is only the toilet and a sink), my mom's office where she writes, and Paul's office.

Who knew Ares children could be so nice to me? I mean seriously once beat him in a fight, and he's the god of war.

My sisters can talk already, which is great sometimes but otherwise very annoying.

I sit them down on the couch in the living room, which beside the kitchen. Even though I just ate like an hour and a half ago, I'm starving. Maybe it has something to do with me being kicked out of camp.

I don't even try to hear the conversation that my mom is having, but I do hear some of it.

They decided to sit on the deck off the kitchen and the living room.

"So, you're telling me that my son, the savior of Olympus, is kicked out of the only place on earth that is…" Is all I can bear to hear.

I storm back into the living room, where Kristine and McKenzie are waiting patiently. In my hand is a plate, with the left over chicken they had for dinner. I wonder where Paul is. It's not like him to not be playing with them at this time at night.

"Pery, why are you home?" McKenzie asks, though she pronounces Percy incorrectly.

"I came to visit you," I lie.

If only they were older, they would understand.

I watch as Chiron and my mom have a very serious looking conversation. My mom nods, and stands. She then shakes my favorite trainer's hand.

Wait, how did Chiron get his wheelchair up there? Oh never mind.

I bring myself back to the living room when Kristine asks, "Percy, mamma made cake. Why did she make cake and ice it?"

I know exactly why but once again I don't tell them. My mom always makes a cake on my birthday, even if I'm not home.

"Maybe because she wants cake," I lie, again.

"Yummy cake," they both squeal.

I turn my attention back to the deck, to see my mom going in through the door, into the kitchen. I quickly stand and walk into the kitchen to see if my mom wants any help.

She does indeed need help. I hadn't noticed it before but there is play-dough everywhere along with a blue cake with blue icing. There are also tonight's dishes, on the counter.

Blue cake is not my favorite type of cake, but since my mom and I love to make and eat blue foods, she always makes a blue cake for my birthday.

After we get all the dishes into the dishwasher, all the play-dough away and the cake cut onto 5 palates, she asks me if I want any cake.

"No, but thanks," I say because I'm really not in the mood for something happy. "I might have it tomorrow morning. I think I'm just going to go downstairs."

"Okay Percy," she says. "I'm glad you're safe. And we will talk in the morning."

"Yah," I say and walk out of the kitchen.

The basement is like my home, in my mom home. I have everything I need down there, including a kitchen ad 3 bedrooms.

I walk to the stairs, and descend into darkness.

No one ever comes down here, except my mom, me and anyone else I invite. It's basically a giant apartment.

* * *

**Please review. reviewing always makes someone`s day.**


	3. The Talk

**Chapter 3; The Talk**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

When I wake up in the morning, I remember that I'm not at camp. That means I can sleep in. Since I was asleep no less than 5 minutes ago, it is easy to get back to sleep.

When I wake, again, my stomach starts grumbling. This is when I decide to get up.

I pat over to my bathroom and turn on the shower. I look at myself in the mirror, where there is not the sixteen year old I am, but instead the grown up man.

These past weeks, I had not realized, have turned me from a normal-ish sixteen year old demigod to demigod more in his late twenties. I wonder what Annabeth looks like right now.

Just thinking her name hurts.

All I feel is guilt and hurt because in some way, it is my fault she is in her state. Also, I'm the one being blamed. I guess it makes sense though, seeing that both Annabeth and Drew are either unconscious or poisoned.

I think back to the quest, and remember that it says dove and owl. The dove is the symbol of Aphrodite –Drew, and the owl is Athena –Annabeth. Then there's death, my uncle Hades. I only know Nico and Bianca, but Bianca died last winter. And it said no boys other than me.

I quickly remove my shirt and boxers, I had left on from yesterday, and step into the shower.

Just because I don't normally get wet, does not mean that I don't always want to stay dry. The water is burning hot from what I have at camp, because they do it in number of people per cabin. So that means I go last, as always.

I just stand under the nozzle as I become less tired. I don't use shampoo, even though I should because knowing me, I will have another shower before doing anything that uses strength.

When I finally step out of the shower, the room has filled with steam. I quickly dry myself using my powers before heading back into the bedroom.

Standing naked at the closet, I ponder what to wear. Should I wear jeans and a t-shirt or jeans and a dress shirt?

I finally decide to go shirtless and with my favorite pair of jeans.

As I pull on my boxers, there's a knock on my door with a quiet "Pery" afterward.

McKenzie.

That little monkey.

"Yeah," I say, now pulling on my jeans.

"Momma told me to tell you ifts breafast," she answers quietly. "And that she wanted to give you a surprise."

"Tell her I'll be up in five minutes," I say.

"Okay," she says and I can hear her little feet retreating to the stairs.

I quickly go back into the bathroom, and brush my teeth.

I still can't believe they kicked me out of camp. Why would I poison Annabeth, she was my freaking girlfriend! Maybe this is what Apollo meant by if he isn't ready; he will die before he even leaves. Maybe I have to take this punishment silently or else something will kill me.

Well I guess that leaves me one option. Behave.

After I finish brushing my teeth. I bound up the stairs to the kitchen.

McKenzie and Kristine are finishing their breakfast, which includes blue pancakes and eggs. While my mom and Paul are sitting at the far end of the island, reading the newspapers.

"Ah, Percy, you're up," Paul sys without even looking up. "Your mother was just telling me about what happened, and I think it's a miracle. We can finally go on a vacation as a family. I was thinking Rome."

"Mom can I talk to you, in private?" I ask, ignoring his thoughts.

"Why, is everything alright?" she asks, concerned.

"Can we just talk?" I ask again.

"Sure, why don't we talk in my office, honey," she answers, getting up.

She takes off her reading glass and proceeds into her office. I follow, taking a last glance towards Kristina and McKenzie as they run out of sight.

Once inside, I close the door and take a seat on the only empty part of the desk. While Sally sits in her chair.

"Percy what did you want to say?" she asks.

"You should know that I'm going on a quest, that I will never return from," I explain.

"Oh, my baby," she whines. "Why you? Can't someone else do that quest? We just got you back! And now they have to take you from me, for ever…"

"Don't you'll only make it worse," I plead. "This is not what I want, but instead, once again, what is necessary, for the survival of the human race."

"What was the prophecy?" Sally asks, intently.

"Son of Sea and Daughter of king  
Shall journey to a time where  
The Dove and Death shall be the game  
Time is everything,  
The Owl shall try to help  
If not the Owl shall perish  
And overrun with Death"

"Do you know what it means?" she asks, standing up.

"I understand the 'Son of Sea and Daughter of King' that's me and Thalia," I explain. "We will go to a time where love and death is the game that is played. We have to do it in a certain amount of time, 'The Owl' – Athena – will try and help, if not she will perish and everything will be overrun by death."

"Sounds pretty simple what you have to do," my mom says.

"No duh and I get to pick only one other person to come with me, and she has to do with Athena," I jump off the desk.

"Oh," whispers, and starts to cry.

"Mom, she'll be okay, and this is a test for me, but I'm not supposed to know, okay," I hush her. "I'll IM you, when I get there. I promise."

"O-okay," she mumbles, hugging me.

"Mom," is all I say and she quickly releases me. "I'm not going until the other two girls are decided. And Annabeth is better."

"Good, and why do you keep saying girls and she, because for all you know they could be boys?" she asks.

"Apollo and Chiron explained to me that I'm the only boy going," I say.

"I trust you not to do anything stupid until you're there," she smiles, wiping her tears. "And even there, I don't want any grand-children until your 20."

"If I live that long," I mumble under my breath.

Good she didn't hear.

"Mom, I'm going to the movies," I open the door.

"To see what? And with who?" she asks, making sure that I'm not lying.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, with Jake," I huff.

I'm not the biggest Harry Potter fan, but since yesterday was birthday, and I promised I'd come from camp to go see the movie with him, I have to go. Jake's the biggest fan ever because he thinks it's crazy that anyone could think like that.

"I see," my mom laughs. "Go on, already. I'll tell Paul you can't go. Before you go, I have one last question."

"Hmm," I tap y foot impatiently.

"Did you ask Annabeth to marry you, yet?" she asks.

"No," I frown. "I would've this morning if not for the events."

"Oh," she huffs.

I slip on my green flip flops. I quickly dash out of the house, and into the garage, where my blue convertible is. Looking at it reminds me of Annabeth, so instead I walk. It's only a twenty minute walk, though.

I'm about to turn the corner on the road that I will walk on to the movies, and see all the young, teenage, and young women, staring at me. So moms even covered their daughter's eyes.

I look down to see no shirt, because I didn't put one on this morning. With my tan, I look like a god, but I'm obviously not, with my 6 pack showing very much muscle because I have been training since I was 12 with weapons.

I keep walking until I get to a small subdivision, and quietly walk down the road.

This road curves and meets up with the road I live off of.

Walking in silence was good for me, except I saw a teenage girl staring at me, from the ir windows.

I would wink or smile at them. And then they'd run from the window. I don't know where they went, but I don't care.

Little did I know they all had started following me.

When I get back to my house and go in through the garage because all my shirts are down here. I also shut the garage going.

Yet, I still hadn't noticed the crowd of girls standing outside.

I walk into my room, and go to the closet. Looking down to see the pants I'm wearing, I decide to wear my plaid blue, green and purple shirt over a V neck green T-shirt.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I smirk.

_Looking good_, I think.

Though my hair could use some more messing up.

Using my hands to fix my hair, I catch a flash of grey, in the pocket of my pants I wore yesterday.

Looking inside, I find the box with the engagement ring. I slip it into my left pocket again. This time on my jeans.

I lock my door to the garage, and open the garage door.

My jaw drops when I see what's in front of me. There are at least 40 girls, all blocking my way.

"It's him!" one girl screams.

Oh great, just what I need. More girls.

"Ladies!" I yell over the noise. "I have somewhere to be, and people to see! Now please move, before I make you!"

When no one moves, I summon rain, with my thoughts.

Most of the girls run away, while the other comes towards me.

I dash back inside the house, and close the garage. I also make sure I lock the door.

I take out my phone, and text Jake; _litL problm hLp._

Seconds later, he responds; _Cmin whts wrng?_

I don't respond to that, instead I walk up stairs to the living room.

No one is in here, because the twins have to go to day care and my mom and Paul went out.

I sit down on one of the leather sofas, and turn on the TV. The TV is on the news channel, and guess what they are reporting right now?

My fucking house, with the screaming girls outside. You'd think I was Justin Bieber! Urg.

I keep watching and see Jake rush past the reporter, only to be stopped.

"Young man," the reporter starts, "Do you know why there are a bunch of girls in front of my neighbor's house?"

That why she looks familiar.

"No, but I'm sure I can find out for you." Jake says calmly as if this happens every day.

"Are how are you going to find out?" she asks.

"I'm going to go inside and find out." he declares.

"Report back with the answers," she shouts at him, as he starts pushing his way through the girls.

I jump from the couch and turn off the TV. Then I go to the front door and wait for Jake to show up.

I keep the door locked until I see him standing in front of the door, knowing I'm there.

I unlock and open the door.

I pull him in and slam and lock the door again.

Jake's wearing black leather jacket over a V neck dark blue T-shirt that hugs his chest. HE"s wearing his black dress pants. His hair is spiked. He's got his sneakers on.

"What the hell man?" he asks. "It looks like Justin Bieber or a giant celebrity just showed up at your house. What did you do?"

"All I did was get up," I start, "get dressed without a shirt on, go upstairs and tell my mom why I'm home."

Jake knows about me being a demigod and all because he is the son of Zeus and Hera.

He has honey-blond hair with piercing blue eyes. He's got a strong build like me, but is 6 inches taller. Jake is turning 16 is December, though he was born only 4 years ago. Gods age faster until they're 20, then they stop ageing.

"Then?" he asks because we were supposed to meet up like 15 minutes ago. "I know you did other things because whenever your home, your mom gets you up by 8:30. And it's now 10:00. Perce, what else did you do?"

"I left to go to the movies with you, and forgot to put a shirt on. And I didn't realize until I was 6 minutes away," I confess. "Also, I was walking."

"I see," he rubs his chin. "So how are you going to get outside? I mean without them chasing you?"

"Probably go out the back door, and go through my neighbor's back yard, then go back to the road," I smile at my plan.

"Wait for me at the end of the road," he says. "I'll go through the front door and tell _your neighbor _were you will be."

"Thanks man," I give him a bro' hug. "I will, text if anything happens."

**(;Review ;) If you have any ideas for future chapters, just PM me or review :)**


	4. Sea of Girls

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. This chapter is in Jake's P.O.V. because it makes more sense for what's going to happen, even though most of the story will be Percy's.**

**Chapter 4; Sea of Girls**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

After Percy leaves, I go through the front door, making sure it's locked.

Once outside, I quickly walk to Percy's neighbor.

I look around and see even more girls coming. But these girls don't feel normal; it's almost as if they-

I hear a scream to my right, and I turn to see Annabeth on the ground, clutching her arm.

She is not supposed to be here, I think to myself.

She starts screaming 'Percy, help' as more of the newer girls surround her. She is turning a deadly color of grey with every second. I can't move from where I'm standing but do manage to text my man that he's needed here. Now.

I'm released from being frozen, the second one of the 'girls' grows fangs and claws.

Running to Annabeth's side, I catch a glimpse of jet black hair, running towards the crowd of girls. I pull her to my chest as the crowd keep coming closer.

She is still mumbling 'Percy' but she is now the color of storm clouds.

I know Percy heard her, or saw me or her, but he picks up his pace, pushing through the crowd.

Once he arrives, he pulls her from my grasp. He sees the deep gash on her upper arm, and starts yelling "Why, her" for no reason. I mean I know she was poisoned and was unconscious, but really why is she here?

Last I knew, she was unconscious at camp.

"Jake, what happened?" Percy asks, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know," I sigh. "I was waking and then I heard someone screaming for you. I knew it was Annabeth when I heard the scream."

"We have to get her out," he whispers. "Can you do something?"

"Don't worry, man," I laugh. "I'll get her out of here. Also you can't go to camp because they blocked you from entering."

"Whatever," he says. "Just get her out of here because the 'girls' have started to notice I'm here and I don't want her to be hurt."

And with that, I use a lot of my powers to zap Annabeth to Olympus. Well at least that's where I was aiming for. You see since I'm new at this, I don't always get it right.

The girls are quickly closing around me, so I do the natural thing for any magical – demigod, monster, god – creature, I pull out my weapon, which happens to be a gold sword, where the blade closest to the hilt is bend to the shape of a lightning bolt.

Some of the 'girls' step back while the rest change form into some of the strangest monsters ever. Some of the have arms like lightning bolt, with heads like fish tales and every else is a skeleton. While others have some features like the other Olympians, but what seems off is there aren't supposed to be any monster right now, anywhere in the world.

I see Percy pull out his pen and uncap it, into his long bronze sword.

We start slicing through the 'girls' but more keep coming.

I swing and unfortunately have to dodge some of their claws or weapons. As I fight the 'girl' thingies, I think of why in the earth Annabeth would be here. It doesn't make sense.

I've been watching over Annabeth now, well since I came into existence, but that wasn't very long ago. Only ten minutes before I get to Percy's house, I saw Annabeth just lying in the Big House at camp.

Gold dust in everywhere.

Percy is currently fighting like forty monsters by himself while I have like sixteen left. Let's just say that Percy doesn't have as much practise as me so yah, plus I'm a god.

I quickly finish off my crowd because their heads are easy targets. Then I quickly finish eh job Percy started.

I have to give him credit; he did a pretty good job for a mortal being.

_Why do you think you're friends with him, you idiot_! I think to myself.

"Thanks man," Percy huffs.

Before I can even try to think of a response to his thanks, he jumps into his questioning state.

This happens when he has more than about a hundred questions that are all about the thing. He always starts put slowly and becomes faster and faster until you can't understand him.

But this time, he does something that surprises me, he stays at a normal pace, and even waits for the answers.

"Wait," I blurt out. "Can you repeat the first question?"

"I was asking why in the world Annabeth would be here," he says as if I should already know, well I guess I should. "I also wanted to know why there were monsters, when there are supposedly no monsters on earth anymore."

"I can partially answer one of those questions, but the other I have no idea," I respond. "Annabeth was here warning you that you need to protect those you love, and warning me that I can't say anything else but that you're needed at camp, now!"

I see a look of confusion cross his face, before he quickly replaces it with one of pride. "Why would camp need me?"

"I can't say," I explain. "Bye Percy. See you in seven-hundred and ninety years."

"What, I'm leaving already?" he asks, now panicking.

He starts to pace while muttering things like, he has important things to do before he goes, but I cut him off.

"Percy, you're strong," I sigh. "You can do this. Just remember who your allies are."

And with that I flash to Olympus.

What I may have forgotten to tell you is that I'm the god of gifts, fame, and fortune. Also, I don't sit on the Olympian council – the twelve Olympians court thingy- because I refuse to. I spend most of my time at camp Half-blood with the demigods. Another thing you should know is that Jake isn't my real name, it's actually Jason. I didn't get a Greek name like the rest of them because they saw no reason seeing that they were in North America.

Looking around, I see that all twelve Olympians plus Lord Hades, are here. This must be important.

"Lord Jason," my father – Zeus – started. "As you know, Annabeth Chase was put in grave danger this morning and you were persuaded to save her. Perseus Jackson – my nephew – has been sent to camp to get ready, as you know. But what you don't know is that he will be in trouble at camp because of what happened to the Chase girl-" My father gets cut off by Annabeth's mother, Athena.

"Give my daughter some respect, father," she hisses.

I've never seen my sister go against anything my father has said, this is definitely a first.

"As I was saying, Perseus will be in trouble with some of the other Athena children because of what happened to Annabeth Chase," he sighs. "I – no, we – need you to go to camp Half-blood and convince them that it's not Perseus' fault. Can you do that?" I nod, still listening, while standing in the middle of the room. "Good, also I should warn you, after you sent Annabeth here; she seems to have woken up and is fine.

"She may not blame Perseus, but her half-brother Malcolm sure does. He is waiting for revenge on him, but you cannot let that happen.

"The monsters that showed up today aren't good. We need someone to destroy them with a very _intelligent_ plan. And those plans only come from the Athena cabin, am I right?" I nod again. "Good, so here's your job; go to camp, give Malcolm the plans for his job, get Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Drew, and Hazel ready for their quest. Two out of five of them will be undercover with different names. And finally don't forget to warn them that they may never see each other again.

"Dismissed," he states.

All the Olympians stand and usher out of the room.

I'm left standing regretting my job.

After about ten minutes, I finally was able to move.

I concentrated on getting to camp and when I open my eyes, I'm there.

Looking around, I see most of the campers are doing their normal activity while the rest – mostly the Athena cabin – are huddled around of the tables in the dining pavilion.

I don't see my cousin – Percy – anywhere, though. Maybe he's in his cabin.

I decide that I'll go find him after I deal with Malcolm.

I walk casually up to the pavilion, where I find out they are making plans for an attack.

I hear Malcolm explain that this is where their target will be and they should wait until tonight to attack. Then I hear one of the younger girls asks, "But why would we want to attack Annabeth's boyfriend?"

The young girl has the blond hair and grey eyes like all the others at the table, but is shorter. My guess is she's about eight or nine years old. She is about 4'8 and very athletic looking.

"Because he's poisoned her," Malcolm hisses at the girl. "Why did you think, Lola?"

Next thing I know is the girl – Lola – is sprinting from the pavilion.

She quickly sees me and comes to hide behind me.

"My brother's gone crazy," she cries into my shirt.

"It's okay," I hush her. "I'll deal with him. Your sister Annabeth's boyfriend will be fine."

"No, he won't," she protests. "Right now he's in the big house in one of the rooms with a broken arm and two broken ribs. Malcolm already got to him."

"What!" I yell.

This causes Athena's entire cabin look at me with puzzled expressions, except Malcolm who looks guilty. I'm surprised that they didn't look up sooner.

"Get on my back," I hiss at Lola.

She climbs up onto my back very quickly. As soon as she's up on my back, I'm off running into the dining pavilion.

Realizing I'm coming toward them, they quickly roll up the papers and stuff them into their pockets.

"Malcolm, now," I hiss while pointing to the spot in front of me. "We need to talk. Someone take Lola back to your cabin and calm her down-"

I don't get to finish what I was saying because Malcolm interrupts me, "No, Lola stays. Now where did you want to talk?"

I decide quickly that the place we will talk is my cabin because no else will interrupt us. I have my own cabin even though I'm the God it was created for and because I don't have any kids.

"My cabin," I answer. "Now the rest of you burn those plans, you have a job to do. Also go and do something useful like training."

They all sprint back to their cabin, leaving Malcolm, me with Lola on my back. I still don't understand what's so important about Lola being here.

"Follow me," I tell Malcolm as I start walking toward the ring of cabins.

When we arrive at my cabin, I hold the door for Malcolm and ask Lola to get off my back. While I sit on my bed, they sit on one of the other beds across the small cabin.

"Malcolm," I start. "I have news for you from Lord Zeus. He wants you and your cabin – except Annabeth – to start creating plans on a way to keep all monsters off of earth until the end of the year. As you probably know, demigod Perseus Jackson was attack this morning at his home.

"Know I know you don't want to give up your plan to beat up Percy, but you need to do your duty to all demigods before you can do any personal business. I, no we, the gods expect you to start within the next ten minutes after this conversation.

"No exceptions are to be made for this job. Everyone helps and if one of you steps out of line – say go and pulls a prank on anyone here or the gods – your full cabin will be punished. Am I clear?"

He only nods, while placing Lola on his lap.

"Before you go," I start. "Get everyone to say their goodbyes to Annabeth. She will be leaving in less than half an hour."

Realizing that I was telling them to go, they stood as glided out of the cabin.

_Now, to find Percy and Annabeth._ I think to myself. _Well I know where Percy is but where is Annabeth?_

I quickly go into the bathroom to make sure I look good. That's what I thought, I think looking into the mirror and seeing my handsome face.

**(=Review? =)**


End file.
